TC 11: Proof Positive
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: Can it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Proof Positive 1**

"Unscheduled off world activation." The klaxons echoed in the hallways as General Hammond made his way to the Stargate operations room.

"Who is it?" General Hammond looked down at the closed iris.

"It looks like SG1's old identification code sir."

"Open the Iris."

Tegan stepped through the shimming pool of light dressed in brown robes, and combat boots. Her shaggy red hair had grown and curled stopping around chin length. Her dog tags were hanging out and she immediately put her empty hands behind her head, "Thanks for the welcoming party."

General Hammond entered the room, but didn't ask the reinforcement security officers to lower their weapons. "Major Kiser?"

"In the flesh sir."

"But you were…"

"Dead, sir, I know." She continued her stance waiting, knowing.

"Security remove her to a level sixteen holding cell for now." He watched as two armed guards moved past him and patted her down. "Sorry Major Kiser, but we have to take precautions. For all intents and purposes you've been dead for…"

"Three months." She could tell him down to the hour if he really wanted to know. "I completely understand sir, while I'd love a hot shower and some clean clothes I do understand."

* * *

><p>When she heard the door open, Tegan jumped to her feet to find a six foot five blonde male standing on the other side of the bars. He was in civilian clothing and a lab coat.<p>

"Major Kiser?"

"Who are you?" She'd expected it to be Colonel O'Neill, maybe General Hammond. She'd hoped it would be Janet.

"I'm Dr. Funkhouser, I need to do your physical."

She gazed momentarily into deep hazel eyes, before scoffing. "Here?"

"Security will escort you to the infirmary."

"And you came along for the ride?" Her eyes stared holes through him. "Where's Janet?"

"Dr. Fraiser's over at the academy hospital."

"And Monroe?"

"She's off, and Warner's working swing shift."

"Chang?"

"You've been gone a while." He pointed out.

"You're avoiding my question."

"It's not my place to bring you up to speed. I'm just here to find out if you're really you."

"Who else would I be?"

"You know what I mean." He shot back not missing a beat.

"So where's security?" Tegan looked around at the empty room.

"They're outside the door. I wanted to introduce myself before seeing you in the exam room."

"You won't be seeing me in the exam room." She threatened letting her eyes light up just long enough to send him scurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>She'd finally given up on jumping to her feet every time the main door opened. It was never anyone important. Mainly someone to bring in or take away a tray of food she had no desire to eat. Besides since she wasn't in uniform it didn't matter. This time was no different. She wasn't sure what time it was when she heard the door open, her watch had died over a month ago. She lay on the wall cot with her back to the bars.<p>

"Tegan?" Janet's breath hitched in her throat. She'd been told less than thirty minutes ago that she'd returned the day before.

General Hammond had been waiting for her when she reported for duty that morning. He explained that Tegan had been none too kind to Dr. Anderson and it was probably best if she did the honors.

Tegan rolled over and into a sitting position a smile pulling at her lips; finally a familiar and friendly face. "Janet."

"Airman, open this cell." Janet threw the order over her shoulder.

"Ma'am?"

"Open the cell, and return to your post outside." She watched him hesitate before following her orders.

"Is it really you?" Janet asked when they were semi alone.

"I think that's what you're here to determine," Tegan held her arm out offering up a vein. "But yes, it's really me. How's my team? Did they ever make it back?"

Janet nodded, and sat down the supplies she'd brought in to draw Tegan's blood. "They're fine; they're due back from a mission tomorrow. Other than that…"

"I know. I'm the enemy until General Hammond says otherwise. It's ok." Tegan watched Janet clean her antecubital vein with an alcohol prep before breaching the skin with a needle. "I really wouldn't want it any other way, I mean until everyone is sure I am who I am, I'm a security risk."

Janet nodded.

"You're running lytes too?" Tegan watched as she started filling up another vacutainer.

"Yeah." Janet smiled softly and Tegan was reminded just how much she'd missed the petite brunette. "Between you scaring Dr. Anderson with your glowing eyes, and not eating since you got back yesterday."

"How's Shadow?" Tegan changed the subject.

"He's in my office, he's pretty sure you're you, even without seeing you."

"Where's he been staying?" Tegan pressed her fingers over Janet's and felt the jolt that passed between them before Janet slid hers out leaving Tegan holding the gauze pad against her arm.

"He's been staying on base, and goes home with Sam on the weekends she's here and Cassie and I on the weekends she's not." Janet's eyes were wet. "I don't want to get my hopes up, but we thought you were dead."

"I did too."

"How?" Janet stood up.

"I'm sure you'll be invited to the debriefing." Tegan yawned.

"I need to run a PET scan, just to be sure…"

"I don't have any bombs in my chest, or a 'snake' in my head." She made air quotes. "Any possibility I could get a shower when that's done?"

"I think I can arrange it."

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Proof Positive 2**

"Hey." Janet came in carrying two trays of food from the mess hall. "I'm not sure why they won't move you to one of the VIP rooms and keep you under guard in a more comfortable sitting."

"It's ok." Tegan felt better having showered and put on real clothes, BDUs, a t shirt, and best of all underwear.

"I don't think it is."

"Shouldn't you be home?"

"I told Cassie I had to work over. I thought maybe we could eat together."

"I did eat lunch you know." She took the tray as Janet it slid it through the slot.

"I know." Janet nodded, not telling her she'd watched her pick at her lunch on one of the security monitors in her office.

"How's Cassie?" Tegan asked after Janet had pulled a chair as close to the bars as she could and settled in it.

"I'm sure she'll be better when she knows that you're back. She never really gave up hoping you would just show up one day."

Tegan smiled briefly. "It's been a long 3 months."

"Longest thirteen weeks of my life." Someone besides Tegan had been counting the hours.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Dr. Fraiser," One of the security officers interrupted. "Dr. Anderson is requesting your assistance in the infirmary."

"I'll be right there." She turned back to Tegan.

"Don't worry I'll eat. Go take care of it and head home to Cassie."

That night she lay awake staring at the ceiling, it wasn't like they completely cut out the lights so that she could really sleep. Her mind drifted back to the first time Greg had shown up in Colorado, to the date Janet had somehow managed to interrupt.

"I saw the way she looked at you." Greg commented while they were waiting for their waiter to return with their drink orders.

"Who?"

"Dr. Fraiser," He replied. "She loves you almost as much as I do."

"She's my doctor, and my friend. Besides I'm not…" She didn't finish the statement.

"Are you sure?" He reached across the table taking her hand in his. "You've never stopped long enough to find out. You went from residency into the military, and you couldn't be happy just being a doctor with all your degrees, but you had to go and be a pilot too."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you Tegan."

"There was David." She shuddered at the thought of ever seeing him.

"He was your rebound guy, if we ever really were an item. Besides you never cared for him."

It was about that time her mobile phone rang and she'd been called away and saved from continuing the conversation. She wondered if he knew what he was talking about, if Janet cared about her anymore than she did Sam? Greg's voice floated into her head again. _"'Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? Come down from your fences, open the gate. It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you. You better let somebody love you; you better let somebody love you...before its toooooo late.'"_

* * *

><p>They were all gathered around the oval table in the debriefing room, two guards posted inside as precaution. General Hammond wasted no time and turned to Janet. "Well Dr. Fraiser?"<p>

"All her lab work is fine, her PET scan is normal and her naquada levels match the last ones we took." She looked down at the open chart in front of her. "As far as I can prove she is Major Kiser, sir."

"Did you run DNA?" Jack showed his often hidden intelligence, or maybe he'd just been watching CSI again.

"It was a perfect match, sir."

Jack smiled. "I knew it was her."

"Of course you did." Tegan commented dryly although the sparkle in her eye gave her away.

"I know my people Kiser." He responded as General Hammond released the extra security.

Tegan smiled lightly and nodded.

"So what happened?" Daniel ignored protocol in order to save the nine lives of his curious cat.

Tegan waited for General Hammond to nod his consent before she began with what she knew. "Well, I remember jumping in front of Sam, and seeing a flash of bright light. When I woke up several hours later, by my guestimation, I was in a hut. Aside from a giant hole in my Alice vest and field jacket and being a little sore I was fine."

"The Nox?" Jack posed.

"Yes sir. I would have been home sooner, but when Apophis discovered you all had escaped and my body was no where to be found he destroyed the Stargate. It took the Nox this long to travel to a planet with a working gate."

"Were you able to learn anything about Nox technology?" Sam was hopeful.

"No, they requested that I not ask any questions, and considering all they had done for me I respected their wishes. I pretty much stayed in the quarters they furnished." She turned to General Hammond. "Sir, request permission to return to my assignment with SG1."

"Permission granted Major. SG1 is currently on four days of downtime, not including the weekend. I expect you to take it as well."

"Yes sir."

"And there's the little issue of your house." Jack spoke tentatively.

"My house Colonel?"

"Its currently under contract."

"Really?"

"Yup, wouldn't you know it."

"You're welcome to stay with me." Sam threw the offer on the table.

"I've got the guest room ready." Janet tried not to sound to anxious.

"Or," Jack looked around at the disapproving looks, "What? I was just going to say that Dr. Monroe asked me to tell you there's plenty or room at her place."

"Thanks." Tegan nodded. "I'll think about it, but I may just stay here on base."

The room was quiet for a second before Jack asked, "Did it hurt?"

"Sir?" She didn't quite follow.

"Dying, did it hurt?"

"It hurt like hell for about thirty seconds and then it was over."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Proof Positive 3**

Tegan turned Sam down on the premise that she saw enough of her sharing a tent off world. She was leaning towards staying with Paige until she went to pick Cassie up from school. The young girl enveloped her in a giant hug that threatened to suffocate her, and held on for at least a full five minutes. "I knew you weren't dead."

"Really?" Tegan held the passenger door open for Cassie who had to let Shadow ride home on her lap.

"Yup, and so did Shadow."

"How are you doing in school?" Tegan pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Meh." Cassie shrugged in true teen style. "So who are you staying with?"

"Paige offered to let me stay with her until I found a place, or I may stay on base."

"You could stay with us." Cassie begged. "You know mom would love to have you."

"She offered, but I haven't decided yet."

"Please say you'll stay with us?"

It didn't take any more than that for Tegan to cave.

* * *

><p>Cassie found Tegan sitting on the couch with Shadow lying lazily at her feet when she came in from school the following day. "Hey!"<p>

"Hey kid." Tegan smiled her mind still on other things.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Her answer was automatic and she paused before adding. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Cassie dropped her book bag before falling into the empty recliner.

"Just things." She made it a point to look at Cassie. "Like how good it is to be back."

"Yeah." Cassie smiled. "It was horrible when we thought you were dead. Everyone was so, different."

Tegan nodded, things still felt different to her. "Do you have homework?"

"I've got a paper to write for English. It's a creative writing assignment, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Do you want me to proof it for you?"

"Maybe." Cassie leaned forward and pulled out her laptop.

Tegan watched as Cassie started working on her story. She must have drifted off because the next thing she remembered was hearing the front door close.

"Homework?" Janet walked into the living room.

"I'm working on it." Cassie pointed to the notebook computer in her lap.

Tegan admired Janet's soft smile as she nodded to her daughter.

Janet turned her attention to Tegan. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "Yours?"

"Long," Janet sighed. "I spent most of it catching up on paperwork."

"That's never fun." Tegan's eyes dropped as Janet pulled her top button lose with one hand.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza." Cassie grinned knowing the question wasn't directed at her.

"You had pizza last night." Janet massaged the back of her neck trying to release some of the tension there.

"Go get a shower and change." Tegan glanced briefly to her watch. "We'll worry about dinner then."

"You're not hungry?" Janet eyed her despairingly. "Did you eat lunch?"

"I did, around twelve." She stretched her legs and stood. I finished off our left over Chinese from last night."

"Really?" Janet headed into the kitchen and started looking through the kitchen cabinets, before she opened the refrigerator. Sure enough the Chinese cartons from the night before were gone.

"Checking up on me?" Tegan stood in the entry way between the kitchen and living room.

"I was looking for something to fix for dinner."

"I told you, get a shower and we'll worry about that in a little bit."

"Something smells good," Janet commented as she came down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban.

"Tegan's fixing dinner." Cassie sat in front of the TV.

"Homework?"

"Finished." She didn't even look over as Janet continued her trek into the kitchen.

"That was quick." Tegan eyed her watch. "I though I'd have at least ten more minutes."

"Hmmm?" Janet peered around Tegan as she peered back at her.

"You didn't have to rush."

"I didn't rush." Janet pulled the towel loose and ran it through wet tresses. "I rarely blow it dry."

Tegan ripped the Romaine leaves with her slender fingers dropping the bite size pieces unceremoniously onto three dinner plates.

"Chicken salad with raisins?" An eyebrow quirked into Janet's hair line. "And peanuts?"

"You're as bad as Cassie, who promised to try it before she retreats to cold leftover pizza."

"I didn't say it didn't sound good." Janet watched her scoop the chicken salad onto the beds of lettuce and sprinkle roasted Planters' peanuts on top.

"Mustard in the chicken salad?" Janet thought the color was off.

"Just taste it," Tegan groaned. "Then I'll tell you what's in it."

"Fine." Janet grinned. How many times had she had this same conversation with Cassie? "You know you didn't have to fix dinner."

"I know." Tegan picked up the plates and moved past Janet to place them on the dinning room table. "I wanted to. Besides, it's not like I'm sick."

"I know." Janet grabbed the third plate. "It's nice having you here."

"Cass, it's time to eat."

"Coming." Cassie jumped off the couch and joined them in the dinning room. She started making faces before she ever sat down.

"Remember, you promised?" Tegan gently reminded.

Cassie picked up her fork and took a small bite. "It's not bad."

Janet had already taken a bite and was going for a second. "It's really good. Is that curry?"

"It is." Tegan nodded half expecting Cassie to get up and reheat leftover pizza. She was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. "It's curry chicken salad."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Janet smiled.

Tegan just shrugged a small grin pulling at her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Proof Positive 4**

Friday night Janet came home to the aroma of dinner cooking and made her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to make myself at home." Tegan offered in the way of an explanation as she turned to see Janet had already changed on base.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you, you had to cook for me every night."

"It's not every night." Tegan pulled the pepper herb crusted beef tenderloin out of the oven and replaced it with a tray of rolls. "It's last night and tonight."

"And not tomorrow night," Janet insisted, while admiring the entrée with her eyes. "It's Saturday and I'm off."

"I hadn't planned on it. Jack's invited us all to his place for pork chops." Tegan pulled aluminum foil from the roll and tented the meat.

"It's the middle of February in Colorado, is he crazy?"

"We'll be inside, and he can freeze his butt off on the deck if he wants." Tegan shrugged as she turned to the refrigerator to pull the milk and butter out.

"Where's Cassandra?"

"In the den working on her homework." She eyeballed the measurements for the milk and butter before she began to mash the potatoes.

"I'm impressed." Janet raised a curious eyebrow. "I can never get her to do her homework on a Friday night."

Tegan smiled, "Well, I'm not sharing my secrets."

"Why am I not surprised?" Janet shook her head. "Did you get your hair cut?"

"Trimmed."

"I thought you were going to go short again?"

"I changed my mind. This is easy enough to twist up off my collar for work."

Janet grinned, as Tegan seasoned the steamed Brussels sprouts.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's a good length on you."

"Thanks." She checked her watch and pulled the tinfoil off. "Dinner will be ready as soon as I slice this and pull the rolls out."

"What do you want to drink?"

"There's lemonade in the fridge."

Janet opened the door to find fresh squeezed lemonade, "You're really turning into a regular…"

"Don't say it." Tegan turned with the carving knife held in the air. "Don't you dare say Martha Stewart."

Janet laughed. "Ok I won't."

Cassie inhaled her hot fudge cake before Tegan could even finish making one for her and Janet. "May I be excused?"

"Yes." Janet glanced at Tegan who was sitting her dessert in front of her, complete with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and a cherry.

"Thanks." Cassie jumped up and ran out.

"Is she always in such a rush to leave the table?" Tegan sat down and picked up her spoon.

"Only when she doesn't have homework waiting for her."

"Oh." Tegan looked down at Shadow who was pretending to not watch her. "You have food in your bowl, if you don't want it go hang with Cassie."

He looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a sigh stood up and stretched before trotting off to find Cassie.

"Thank you again for fixing dinner, it was wonderful." Janet took another bite of her hot fudge cake. "I'm not sure which was better, dinner or dessert."

"I'm always partial to chocolate myself." Tegan smiled.

"I'm glad to see you eating." Janet casually pointed out.

"Hmmm." Tegan picked up her cherry and plucked it from the stem with her teeth.

"You're got chocolate sauce…" Janet pointed to Tegan's lower lip.

She picked up her napkin and wiped in the general area. "Did I get it?"

"No, let me." Janet reached over and brushed the pad of her thumb across Tegan's lower lip applying just enough pressure to remove the chocolate. When  
>she pulled away she unconsciously sucked the chocolate from her thumb.<p>

Tegan's tongue slid from between her lips touching the still tingling spot where Janet's thumb had been just before she drew it in blushing lightly. "Thanks."

"So," Janet broke into the unfamiliar silence. "What'd you do today besides cook and get your hair cut?"

Tegan's expression lit up. "I almost forgot, I went out and looked at some apartments and a house that's for rent. The house is kind of cute. I may go back Monday and sign the lease."

"I thought you were going to wait and see if the contract fell through on your house, or if there was any way to get it back."

"I got up with the agent today, and it's actually got a backup contract on it."

"As bad as the market's been?"

Tegan nodded, "I could probably find a loop hole to get it back, but I really don't want it. I'll either rent until I find something I really like, or move into the officer's housing on one of the local bases, preferably Peterson. But I know for certain there's housing available at the Air Force Academy."

"That wouldn't be too bad but Peterson is on the other side of town and Schriever is even further."

"Yeah, well the house I'm looking at is on the other side of Schriever."

"You know you can stay here as long as you want."

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to get my life back Janet."

Janet nodded.

Tegan pushed her chair back, and started picking up the desert plates.

"I've got these." Janet tried to stop her.

"No you worked all day."

"But you fixed dinner."

"Then why don't we meet in the middle and clean them up together?"

"Fine," Janet relented.

* * *

><p>She wanted to beg her not to go, even though she knew she couldn't. Even if they were more than friends and coworkers Janet couldn't ask that of her. She put her stethoscope back in her pocket. Tegan looked at her expectantly. "Are you sure you're ready to jump?"<p>

"I'm fine."

"Physically," She took a deep breath, "yes."

"I'm one hundred percent ready for this mission."

Janet nodded.

"You don't want me to go?"

"It's your job."

"That's my argument." Tegan wanted to tell her everything would be fine, that she would walk back through that gate in six hours and she wouldn't even have a scratch on her. But no one knew that for sure, and she wouldn't make a promise she couldn't keep.

"Then I'll see you when you get back." She picked up Tegan's chart and walked away.

A shiver slipped down Tegan's spine and she wondered what had just happened.

She kept herself busy doing anything she could think of, from reorganizing the entire infirmary to cleaning the med labs. She was reviewing OSHA regulations when Julie appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Fraiser?"

"Yes?" Janet looked up.

"SG1 has returned and Major Kiser is waiting for her post."

"They're fine?" She hadn't heard a call for a medical team, and they hadn't come back early.

"They appear to be." Julie smiled. "Dr. Monroe has already started with the others."

"I'll be right there."

"How was the mission?" Janet pulled the privacy curtain around them.

"Routine."

"Boring!" Jack complained from the bed he was sitting on waiting for Dr. Monroe or Janet to do his post. "We didn't run into a single living thing."

"Plants are living," Tegan reminded with a large smile that only Janet could see.

"You know what I mean Kiser."

"Any injuries?" Janet lowered her voice.

"No. Well Daniel tripped and scraped his hand but I cleaned it in the field and applied an antibiotic ointment just as precaution."

"I meant you." Janet smiled.

"I'm fine. I didn't trip, and the trees didn't shoot at us."

Janet just shook her head.


End file.
